Blood Runed
by xxxfinalfanxxx
Summary: BILL MAY DIE! and now that your all happy! enjoy my new story! its about a fallen person with amazing magical strength finding something to live for as he meets a telpathic barmaid and her Superhero like Bf whos a vampire! OC/OC E/S Enjoy! First Story!
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ This is a new chapter! Starting smallish and will continue if you all like it. This is explaining of my O.C.s! Eric and Sookie will come later! I DON'T OWN THIS! So don't hate! Also this is my first chapter! So hope you like it!

Chapter 1 Blood runes

So Today... God it sucked! I mean its one thing a teacher has to dole out a ton of homework, but to spend an entire hour telling us about her cat nibbles. Now that was just really sad... and cruel. Oh yeah my names Daniel but you can call me Dan or Danny. You see my life sort of sucks for my about 200 years of life. And no I am not immortal or a vampire just different. I was born in Rome, Italy on April 2nd, 1795 and well life kind of sucked for me. It wasn't that I was odd, Far from it! You see I was a popular guy and everyone loved me except that is me. I was so bored in my life. Everyone expected great things from me, and I was constantly watched for flaws. So one day I decided to run away and never come back. That probably was the worst mistake that I have ever made in my short life; because then I went into stormy hills and didn't come back out... innocent. What changed me? Well nothing big really just I had magical runes carved into my skin, and into my very soul. How? Well it all started with this witch/super old and ugly woman who carved those symbols into me, her blood being mixed with mine. You see she was the last descendant of the last most magical city in the world, Atlantis. This Atlantis wasn't near Greece it was actually near Detroit Michigan but it all got screwed up when they messed with the wrong child. The child in speaking was my ancestor. They kidnapped him dragged him into their carving rooms and just sat there, and carved deep lacerations into his skin. He howled in pain but they never stopped, until the day it was finished. They ruined his body and blinded him with the carvings. Unable to control his immense power he drowned the city into ever lasting darkness.

But how does this deal with me? Well that witch was the original maker of those runes and the last survivor of Atlantis. She never carved runes until she found me. She hated the weather around her little villa in the Italian countryside, it was always raining. So when she had hr chance she kidnapped me and carved her icy knives into my flesh and spilled my blood until the room was filled with its coppery scent. She moaned loudly in excitement for my carving to be done but... in her glee she stabbed herself in the heart. I guess she was trying to fix everything when she mixed her blood with mine and carved but I still shall never forgive her. I escaped from that experience scarred and hardly alive. Pain seared into my side as I crawled away never seeing that witch, that house, that meadow ever again.

In fact I hardly knew why she did it to me; I just thought she was a psycho who liked harming her victims before she killed them... until that fateful summer day. It was summer and I was bored out of my mind! Now I wish being bored was my only problem. I was with the lord Taylor of the nearby estate glad to be made his heir; until I met his son whom I murdered. He was furious his father would send his inheritance to me so he stabbed me in the heart with a silver letter opener. My heart burned as the blood poured out of me... my wish out of all this was a cold hate and desire for revenge I used my powers for the first time, on accident. Water from the nearby lake surged upward and hanged in a bubble the lords bastard son grew frightened and to admit so was I. The massive orb of water burst into spikes and froze into a giant spiked mace made of ice, and landed on the poor child. Well I was happy I won I still wanted to live. And oddly enough the thing I wanted most was to eat something sweet. So with an oddly strange desire for sweets I descended into darkness, falling into the sweet oblivion that was death. That is so I thought.

I groaned when I woke and noticed something that was well just a tad bit strange really nothing that big at it. Just the thing was I was floating with no arms off the ground. Oh who am I kidding I freaked out. Well freaking out about no body was normal I guess. But then again, it's not everyday that a person turns into a floating ball of dust. This is about where I found out my powers. I was picked up by something and trapped for a while until I was released inside an enormous library that was filled with old musty smelling tomes. A being located in the center of the place at a desk called an "information desk" looked at me and said "First shelf on the left third row next to the book of Elements." Puzzled I walked (well floated really) over to the shelf and read the title called Descendents of Atlantis I opened the book and spent the next hundred years there. I was amazed and the things I read and when I match my scars up to the book I faced an awful realization. I was a freak. Turns out those things that were being carved into my skin were a type of magical tattoo. However these unlocked my true power as an individual and it turns out (not to brag really) I was incredibly powerful with being able to control the 5 elements which were fire, water, earth, air, and spirit, Plus Nature. I was amazed but disappointed by a little thing I saw, turns out I can leave bodies with my mind and keep my intelligence but my body dies without a soul. But the bad part? Well unless the baby was unsouled when it was born/is a future veggie baby I'm basically killing the previous tenant's soul.

So lately I have been bored of being stuck up in this musty, old, creepy tower. So since I've been good I asked his "holiness" as I like to call him if I could leave for once. Finally getting the nod I've been waiting for I awaited my chance to be brought over. It was a… interesting experience to describe it at best. The sensation I can use to best describe it was being pushed into a small tube and blown out by an extreme force. When I awoke I was unable to move, turns out I got sent straight into an infant. Now I shall skip my boring repetitive lives to say that nothing really happened. Sure I'm in a few history books as some great painters and a certain genius named Albert Einstein. But men weren't the only forms I borrowed; I also became a woman a few times. And since I was irritated by the clear lack of power between sexes I decided to start a certain revolution. But lately the only interesting thing that has actually happened was in my current body. Almost at the age of 17, I would finally get my powers back and stronger than ever! This was an exciting prospect to me and my every waking thought was spent with a sweet person named revenge. This was the last time I would need to Sacrifice my powers after this I could become invincible, A mere god among mortals.

Tonight was the last night of helpless tomorrow was April 2, the day of my original birth. I have alternated my lives through the ages as I was born. But this current life was terrible. All the people here have been born blind in their hearts. In fact they are so blind when someone does someone a good deed or a human kindness they are shocked by the fact someone would share the generosity of their hearts. They worship people who are terribly flawed and people are ruining their beauty to look like someone else. My revenge shall start the moment spring break is over and I shall have my revenge at last! The sweet music of the words revenge swirled in my mind. I was enchanted by the beauty of those few simple words. Revenge…

I lived for a long time for this the time of my revenge was here! I was going to use my powers at my school, where I spent every day in hell to plot my revenge. First I thought about showing my true form, minus all the creepy red, glowing, shiny runes. And it would be heaven on this hell. So I slept that night planning all my revenge on this one plan. I feel asleep after finishing **_The Southern Vampire Mysteries Series_**_ by Charlaine Harris_ I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. In my dreams that night I wasn't really asleep that is. I went into the original city of Atlantis and got my power back but that wasn't all I got back that night.

It was 6:00 am and I really had to get ready but this would be easy. Using my regained water powers I swirled my head in water and clean that and my body, all without a drop on the carpet! This was so much fun that I was having I couldn't believe it, me a 200 year old… Runeie? Runea? I never realized until then that there was a little fact of the matter that I had no idea what I was at all. So after my mortal dilemma of what to name me I used my earth powers and my wind powers. God that was amazing! I flew to my bus stop on a huge boulder I had made and it felt great and the people at my bus stop were very freaked… Good. I went to First hour and as usual the teacher wasn't there, which was a perfect time to try some more earth powers. I concentrated a small bit on the lock and the metal warped for a bit before the lock melted from the door into a puddle of iron on the floor. I was shocked at how amazing it felt to have powers again. But still I wish I was a vampire. There was an assembly today, perfect for my plan that I was going to do today. However today I got bored to walking down the hall I saw this teacher's door that I hate and I used my nature and wind powers to break the door and hurl it across the classroom.

While I may have murdered a few people, I was just getting started. I loudly said "opps" which was a total lie ha-ha before I turned the shards of wood into fast growing territorial man eating plants. It feels good to have power over people I was intoxicated by having this release. So much I over did it and crossing campus I made myself ice wings and a throne carried by minions made of ice as well. I felt like a king again being carried by my servants and the little powerless people starred at me in wonder I have dreamed of this day for a long long time. This was my crowning moment in my life. This was the chance of a lifetime this was my chance to get revenge. My second hour I had a lot of fun with it. Let me see if I can possibly remember what I had done hummm… I caused my teachers coffee to freeze levitate and smash into her window. I melted her coffee machine and turned all the papers in the room into seeds. This was fun! This was the most fun that I have had in a math class. Someone asked me before I left the room "what are you?" to this is replied as sweetly as I could "your worst nightmare. Heck I loved going to my next class I had to walk to another building for as well. All I had to do was freeze all the doors when they were open in a clear sheet of ice. And as soon as I was at the door I decided to be nice and melt the ice. After I made it outside I used my combined powers over fire, water, nature, water, earth, and soul to create an electric blue mustang! I was going to have fun.

After I made it to my third hour it was clear notoriety of me had spread and a was treated with awkward gazes from my classmates. I walked in sat at my desk and made a little puppet of ice and made it dance across my desk Larry this really stupid football player who was actually the exact stereotype of a joke starred at me doing this and had said "what the hell?" I shot him a nasty look and he cringed in fear, which made me laugh. I decided to be nice and send my ice minions to warn my friends that they had better leave that is…if they wanted to live. It was third hour the attendance assembly had started and so had I. I strode up to stage using my wind powers to shove everyone and the band with their instruments off the simple metal stage. I announced in a clear musical voice that I could finally use… "Ah hello everyone how are you? Oh and yes I did shove them all off the stage it was very fun. Oh and by the way you can't escape so you better get comfy and listen. You all shame me and god by humanities actions. I shall spill your blood and write the walls with it Lucifer has come to claim his puppets and name your sins. I am the wrath of the almighty god himself! Fear crept in the room like shadows in the afternoon. However I shall let some of you live," and with that I released everyone I somewhat liked out wiping their memories and replacing them with my own.

Mostly I had fun I keep the beautiful people alive because the world needs more mixing with gorgeous people and killed only the horrible ones. The rest I promised a quick painless death… By releasing their souls… however there was some I tortured for a very long time. Sated of my revenge I went and saw a book. It was my favorite book in the series I was reading **_Dead to the World _**and somehow I knew this wasn't a coincidence. I turned and there was the most beautiful being I have seen and I followed it down the hall. It pointed to books and it wrote the phrase Bon Temps using only book titles. I wondered if it wasn't just a silly little joke but I typed it in the computer. Bon Temps, Louisiana, the town the book was based on. Somehow I knew this wasn't just a dream and got my bags. I was going on a little trip. Suddenly I felt immense pain in my back as my wings burst through. "GOD DAMNIT THAT HURTS"! I screamed as loud as I could until I felt the whole world shatter and then I was falling… again into darkness.

I awoke near a sign that said Shreveport, Louisiana. And I knew I was gonna find that bar Called Fangtasia and find Eric Northman. At least that was the plan I originally had however like all plans this one failed terribly. I got to the bar the blonde at the door said "your i.d. sir"? I told her I wasn't here to drink and I was looking for Northman, Then I cut myself with conjured ice I made and she smelt my blood she smiled as she joyfully replied " indeed you smell to good to be human" I grinned right at her and shifted into my Real form… Well one of two the bad part of being what I am is that I no longer have a single form. Right now I was in my "real" male form but I did enjoy the pop of her eyes when she saw me turn. I loudly laughed as she licked her lips at me when I walked in before saying "Eric just left want to come with me"? I growled in half anger and disgust as I said no thanks ill leave. I pushed past her and heard the awes of the verminish people as I spread my wings and soared into the sky. I was going to find Northman. Then everything went to hell as when I was flying I forgot to place my shield on my body and was struck by lightning. I roared in pain as I spun down to the ground breaking my leg and wing bones when I landed in a pile of mud. I groaned in pain focusing my brunt of magic on pain reducers not healing as I struggled to move in the darkness. I dragged myself, not noticing the gravel ripping my legs to shreds as I went down the subdivision. I screamed in pain as I switched to healing feeling every dose of painful injury I received and then I passed out in the gutter like a common drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: you know the drill, right? Not mine at all. But I just took a great artists work and put a hurt angel in the middle of the romance. Like to say this is the start of the second chapter so enjoy! Let me know how it is! I'm making Darren a little saner but… I want to know who he should meet first, Eric or Sookie? Enjoy! Im also gonna make him all emo over what he's done in the name of revenge.

Today felt different to me somehow… like I was a box of puzzle pieces finally being reunited with one another. I felt so many things all at once. I felt happy I was here safe and unharmed and somehow clean. I also had a terrible fear seep into my bones because I had not a clue where I was. Rich burgundy paint coated the walls and it was quite dark in the room. I was lying in a luxurious bed with silk sheets that felt cool on my hot skin. I arose from the bed slowly… at least I did before I had to go down in shock of what happened to me. All around me were fluffy white wings that were so bright they seemed to dispel the darkness of the room. I was scared no much longer after I got up and thought what a stupid thing to do. I had released my control over my powers having experienced pure joy. I also broke down and cried I had no control over my powers that day I killed over two thousand people… not a single god damned bit. I remember how it all started really I remembered I had powers that day well not so much remembered as enjoyed. This girl came after me one day and I denied what she had done to me. She got her friends to come after me and then I went after them. It started as a simple shock and nothing more until they turned inside out. I laughed as their insides spilled all over the floor and blood erupted as they burst creating a popping sound… the next day I murdered almost everyone else. But what am I exactly? Am I an angel of death? Or perhaps an angel of destruction? Or maybe just maybe I'm just an extremely hurt individual who's been tormented by people with nothing but harm inside their hearts for to long.


End file.
